De los dos lados del triángulo
by Helane Albarn
Summary: Porque Maka era completamente feliz, con alguien al que le gustaba el mismo tipo de amor que a ella. Porque ambos eran así, a ambos les gustaban esas cosas./ —¿Me estás pidiendo que deje a Soul? —Sí. Exactamente eso.


****Hola! Este es un Kid x Maka. Con leve Soul x Maka. Me ha quedado raro, no pensé que fuera así. La verdad es que aunque me encante la pareja de Soul y Maka, también me gustaría como quedaría con Kid. Es que secretamente él me encanta muchísimo.

En fin, espero que les guste.

Y por cierto, a los seguidores de Dhampiro, pensaba resubir los capítulos o continuar la historia, pero quería primero la opinión de ustedes, al fin y al cabo lo que escribo es para mi propia satisfacción y la de ustedes, lectores :)

En fin, a leer.

* * *

**De los dos lados del triángulo**

Siempre le había llamado la atención. Observaba esa mirada y se imaginaba a sí misma perdiéndose en ese mar color ámbar, o en aquel cabello azabache mientras en sus fantasías soñaba que lo revolvía con sus manos, mientras su piel pálida y suave se encontraba con la de ella entre choques eléctricos de placer.

Maka Albarn era una pervertida.

Jamás le había dicho algo a Death the kid, su compañero, su amigo. Tampoco se involucraba con él más allá de lo que le permitía una amistad, pero no dejaba de observarlo cada que podía, admirando su belleza y la perfección que lo envolvía. Era como la luz, que atraía irremediablemente a los insectos, y justo cuando aquel pobre bicho podía tocarla, simplemente moría. Kid era la luz y ella era el insecto.

Creía que amaba a Soul y se sintió culpable al recordar que se lo había dicho en muchas ocasiones. Porque sabía que aquello no era verdad, se dio cuenta cuando fue capaz de percibir la obsesión con la que sus ojos seguían la silueta de Kid, o la preocupación que embargaba a su corazón cuando el joven Shinigami estaba en peligro.

Y Soul sabía que Maka lo miraba con adoración, y sabía que la había perdido, que ya no era de él, que otro había acaparado toda su atención y que jamás podría volver a recuperarla aunque la amara más que a nada. Y eso le dolía al joven guadaña. Y Maka sabía que Soul sufría.

Pero ella no tenía tiempo de sentirse culpable cuando Kid la miraba, cuando le sonreía sólo a ella, cuando le acariciaba la pierna por debajo de la mensa. Dejaba de pensar en el sufrir de su arma cuando el pelinegro le gritaba con la mirada que la quería, que la deseaba, que la amaba.

Y Soul también se daba cuenta de ello. Y también sabía que aunque Maka aún estuviera con él, besándolo a él sin sentir nada (y se conformaba con esas migajas), pronto ella lo abandonaría, lo dejaría por uno de sus amigos y lo tiraría al olvido como se olvidan los juguetes de la niñez al crecer.

Pero aun así aparentaba que no le importaba, y se concentraba en amarla el poco tiempo que le quedaba, la besaba, la tocaba y quería creer que era de él. Intentaba no pensar que algún día Kid la tomaría para él y la alejaría de su lado. Rogaba porque eso se aplazara más, para prepararse, para no sufrir tanto la pérdida de su amada Maka.

Pero sabía que nadie lo escuchaba, mucho menos cuando ese día llegó.

La rubia se encontraba en el aula, acomodándo sus cosas en su bolso; no lo hacía con especial entusiasmo, pues sabía que aún tenía que limpiar el salón, puesto que Stein, todo un vago, se lo había ordenado.

—Maka, apúrate.

—No puedo, aún tengo que recoger el salón Soul.— resopló la chica con fastidio.

—Apúrate o te dejo.— la amenazó el albino, provocando el enojo de la chica.

—Descuida Maka, yo te puedo llevar.— susurró el shinigami, apareciendo de la nada.

Y la Albarn se perdió en aquella silueta que entraba por la puerta. Sus ojos se afiebraron y lo miraron con pasión, con deseo, con amor. Y Soul sintó que el alma se le iba, mientras en los labios de Kid aparecía una sonrisa imperceptible. Él también quería a Maka.

—Está bien.— se despidió Soul. Él lo sabía, aquel día había llegado, el momento en que el shinigami le quitaría su vida, a Maka. Y no podía evitarlo, era obvio. Siempre estuvieron predestinados. Ambos tan fuertes, tan perfectos, tan entregados a su trabajo. Ambos que amaban igual, que buscaban lo mismo, que tenían el mismo ideal.

Maka no podía ir de la mano con alguien que seguía un camino diferente y por eso lo soltó, para tomar la mano de Kid, quien siempre estuvo en el mismo camino que Maka.

Y él, Soul, no podía hacer nada.

—No importa Kid, no tienes que molestarte.— dijo la rubia mientras comenzaba a limpiar el aula, sin verlo a la cara, fingiendo poner atención a lo que hacía.

—No me molesta, al contrario. Así puedo pasar más tiempo contigo.— respondió el chico y la cara de Maka ardió.

Pero ella no respondió, siguió limpiando. Y él no volvió a decir más, sólo la observaba, la admiraba. Aquel andar tan gracil, aquella silueta tan elegante, aquel cabello tan sedoso, aquel cuerpo perfectamente simétrico, y perfecto para él.

Y Maka se daba cuenta, lo sabía. Y eso la ponía nerviosa, pero feliz. Y no podía evitar que su mente maquinara las escenas mas pervertidas, justo ahí, en ese escritorio, o quizá en aquel banco, aunque contra la ventana también sonaba prometedor. Y los protagonistas de sus sucias fantasías eran ella misma junto con Kid.

Cuánto deseaba que la arrinconara contra la pared y la desvistiera, mientras acariciba su piel y la besaba apasionadamente.

—Terminé.— exclamó con una sonrisa ella, aparentando tranquilidad a pesar de las escenas que se habían montado en su cabeza.

El shinigami por su parte se quedó callado y comenzó a avanzar hacía ella. La miró fijamente, con cierto temor en su mirada, pero con firmeza a la vez. Estaba seguro de lo que quería y lo que diría. Pero no de la reacción de la joven técnica.

—La verdad es que he decidido esperarte para hablar contigo.— comenzó a decir el shinigami.

—¿Qué es?— preguntó Maka, aparentando inocencia. Pero ella sabía que esa inocencia no existía, pues su corazón martilleaba emocionado por las palabras que vendrían a continuación.

—Yo sé que estás con Soul, sé que es también nuestro amigo. Pero no he podido evitar observarte desde que te conocí.— susurró Kid, mirándola directamente a los ojos. —Te amo Maka, quiero poder estar contigo, tomar tu mano frente a todos y admirarte con total libertad. Quiero que seas mía y quiero ser tuyo Maka.— las mejillas del chico habían tomado un color carmín durante un momento, pero inmediatamente se controló.

Había sonado cursi, romántico y sincero. Y eso le gustaba a Maka, y a Kid también. Ese tipo de amor, ese tipo de palabras, esa manera de demostrar los sentimientos. Sin peleas, sin insultos, con madurez. Nada de lo que Soul le ofrecía a ella.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que deje a Soul?— preguntó la chica, intentando sonar incrédula. Pero ella sabía que lo haría, incluso dejaría a sus amigos, sólo si él se lo pidiera.

—Sí. Exactamente eso. Para que estés conmigo.

Y ella no pudo evitar esbozar la sonrisa pícara que la delató. Que obligó a Kid a sonreír y a tomarla de las mejillas para plantarle un beso tan apasionado como romántico. Porque ambos eran así, a ambos les gustaban esas cosas. Las confesiones románticas, las palabras cursis, los besos profundos y la pasión.

A ambos les gustaba el otro.

Justo aquella tarde Maka rompió con Soul. Y él no puso objeción, él lo veía venir. Le dolió pero nada podría hacer, sólo seguir a lado de ella como su arma, como su compañero, como su amigo. Pero no como su novio, pues ese lugar ya lo tenía Kid y se lo había ganado a pulso.

Y ella sabía que así sería, porque Soul también lo sabía. Ambos lo sabían y no podían hacer nada para evitar ese triángulo amoroso, que Kid tuvo el valor de romper. Para no seguir sufriendo. Exterminando aquel ciclo tan absorbente.

Esperaron un mes para darle la noticia a sus amigos. Pero ellos ya lo sospechaban, aquellas miradas, aquellos apretones de manos. A Soul devastado. Pero no podían decir nada, porque desde que Maka y Kid se miraron por primera vez sus ojos los delataron. Tarde o temprano iban a estar juntos.

Y todos habían observado a Soul disimuladamente, para saber si le dolía. Pero él fingió desinterés. Porque eran amigos de todas formas, y no podía odiarlos por haber hecho las cosas como debieron de ser desde el principio. Porque en el fondo de su corazón le agradecía a Kid el haberle prestado a Maka un tiempo, el haber dejado que probara sus labios, o sus palabras bonitas. Le agradecía el haberle brindado por un tiempo la droga que ahora tendría para él sólo, y para siempre.

Porque después de todo ahora Maka era completamente feliz. Con un caballero a su lado, con alguien al que le gustaba el mismo tipo de amor que a ella. Alguien que la amaba, que la cuidaba, que le susurraba palabras bonitas mientras veían las estrellas. Alguien que jamás le decía pecho plano, y ni se fijaba en eso.

Y aunque Soul la amara el resto de la eternidad, él tenía una forma de demostrar amor que a ella no le gustaba.

Y Kid siempre lo supo, que ella era perfecta para él. Que ella sabía que él también la quería. Pero los tres jugaban un juego, y él sabía que Maka lo sabía. Que él terminaría con aquel juego y al fin la besaría. Porque al fin y al cabo la rubia había establecido las reglas de ese juego, junto con su final. Un final donde Soul no era el ganador, y jamás tuvo oportunidad de serlo.

* * *

Disculpen faltas de ortografía pero esto lo he hecho a las 2:30 a.m. y me ha dado pereza releerlo para saber que todo esté bien. Perdonen a esta escritora tan vaga.

Un review por fa :)


End file.
